Out of the Darkness Chapter 2
by Tom Lincoln
Summary: 16 year old Corey and his best friend decide to go chasing after this mysterious new hero after an attack occurs downtown. Unfortunately, things go awry when the hero gets knocked unconcious. Will Corey be crazy enough to actually save him?


**Out of the Darkness**

Chapter 2

Saturday, 11:42am

"You're a real jerk, you know that!"

"Why?"

"'It was cool'. Those were your exact words yesterday, but now your all excited?"

"It hadn't really hit me yet."

"Whatever, dude. So now you wanna try and find him?"

"Try? I'm gonna find him!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm a journalist. I wanna be the first to get the story on this guy."

"You just write for the school paper!"

"So…"

"So, you're not a real reporter!"

"Maybe not to you. I do seriously plan on majoring in Journalism in college."

"I know, you told me that, but I still don't think you should be goin' after this guy."

"Why is that?"

"Because he chases criminals! People who probably wouldn't mind putting a gun to your head!"

"I'm gonna get hurt. If it starts to get too dangerous, then I'll back off."

I wasn't serious about that. Rudy is one of my best friends. He's originally from the Dominican Republic. He moved here in the middle of sixth grade from the Bronx. Although we talk about almost everything, I can't really describe to him how I really feel about this whole situation. I don't know why, but I love danger! Thinking about this hunt for the Dark Star gives me chills. I wanna get started right away. I am a journalist, and this is how some journalists get their story. Like, over in Iraq, They get kidnapped, taken hostage, and eventually get their heads chopped off or something. But they do it to get that story, and probably a lot of money, too. That story needs to be reported one way or another.

"Well, if you do this, your gonna let me help"

"Aight, cool."

"So, how are we gonna start?"

"First, we're gonna go to Wendy's 'cause I'm hungry."

"Good idea, so am I."

"Then we're just gonna wait for something to happen."

"How do you know that something's gonna happen today?"

"Rudy, I don't know if you noticed lately, but something always happens."

3:37pm

"Hurry up, Rudy!"

"You sure it came from…over here?"

_FWWOOOOMMM!_

"Okay…maybe it is…this way…I'm tired!"

"That's cuz you had all that food!"

"Look, there he is!"

In a flash of smoke, he appeared! Even though I was seeing it up close for the second time, I still couldn't believe it! Some gang started blowing up downtown again. Thankfully, Rudy and I were about ten or eleven blocks from it all. I don't think it's the Gokusotsu; don't really look like them. But he's handling them though.

Rudy was with his mom at a mall called the Galleria when a group of wannabe thugs took Macy's hostage. Couldn't say why, but they did. The Dark Star appeared and took care of it. Rudy was super excited about it. He bragged about how the thugs were being tossed around like they were nothing. He exaggerated the Dark Star's powers saying it was fire coming out of his hands and that he was blowin' stuff up. At least I think he was exaggerating.

"Oh crap, look!"

_FWOOOSH!_

The Dark Star is down! I can't believe he's actually down! Oh my gosh! He's gotta get up, but he's not even budging!

"He's not getting' up Corey. I think he's down for the count, man!"

"No. He can't be! GET UP! GET UP!"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I wanted him to get up so bad. I really wanted to go down there and help him so bad. But what was I gonna do?

"I'm goin down there!"

What! Corey, don't go crazy on me now, man! Corey! COREY!

I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I just felt deep down that I had to go down there and help him.

_GRRDOOOSZH! _

They blew up the buildings so bad that they were starting to crumble. I haven't cried since my grandmother's funeral, but I was bawlin' my eyes out! I got down there and I had to move him quick. I'm pretty tall and he was about my height; I put him over my shoulder and tried to run. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. A piece of the building behind me started to fall. I thought it was the end, but for some reason I felt something coming. At first I thought it was him. But an energy came from the pit of my soul, it felt like, and I flung my hands up. I released it and the huge piece of debris went flying like it was nothing. I couldn't believe! The spectators around me stood stunned, especially Rudy.

The guys started shooting at me and I stopped it! I guess it was some kind of force field or something because they shot blasts of invisible energy and it seemed like it was hitting an invisible wall. I could feel the energy of the wall coming from me. That's when he gained consciousness. I could feel that he was still weak. I was feeling all kinds of things. The guys started to run towards me but I yelled at them to stop. In that instant, they froze in their tracks. No, I didn't shoot an ice beam or anything. I think that I paralyzed them with my mind! It sounds so silly to say, but I did! After a few seconds of standing in astonishment, the news reporters started to arrive. The Dark Star and I started to run and the police ran towards us trying to stop.

"Corey, over here!"

Rudy was running into a parking garage and so we started to follow. It started getting really smoky, but I wasn't choking or gagging on it. I was still running when I tripped over a chair. As we caught our breath, he gazed at me like he knew me.

"How did you do that?"

"I…don't know. I've never done that before."

"That was amazing, Corey!"

"Uh…thanks! What, wait, how did you know my name?"

"I know Rudy, too."

"That's not answering the question!"

"I know, I…I'm gonna need you to not say a word to anybody about me…Please! No one is supposed to know about me!"

"Aight whatever, just tell us how you know are names."

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you"

He took off his mask and, once again, I couldn't believe my eyes.


End file.
